Summer Storms
by hitorisuko
Summary: Re-post from old account. ONE-SHOT. A summer storm passing over the Borrow leaves two of its occupants up and about. For different reasons they're brought together to wait out the storm. Ambiguous timeline/slight AU. Het. Fluff. HP/GW.


**Author's Note - Just reposting a story from my old account. See you guys, even if it was years ago I'm perfectly capable of writing Het. But please note, I was like 14 when I wrote this. Though my dismal spelling hasn't, my writing style has changed since then. Enjoy.**

**Summery - Re-post from old account. ONE-SHOT. A summer storm passing over the Borrow leaves two of its occupants up and about. For different reasons they're brought together to wait out the storm. Ambiguous timeline/slight AU. Het. Fluff. HP/GW.**

**Disclaimer - No, I don't own Harry Potter and if anyone tries to sue me…good luck. I'm jobless and a college student. We're notorious for being broke, apparently.**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMER STORMS<strong>

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley rolled over in her bed and sighed dramatically as she glared up at her ceiling in discontent. Rain beat down on the house viciously and thunder roared drowning out any and all sounds of what would likely have otherwise been a peaceful summer night.<p>

She glanced over at Hermione and wondered how she could sleep through it before Ginny snorting at her own thought. She'd heard about Lavender's snoring. Maybe it was practice.

She laid for a few more minutes before groaning and getting up. What was the point? It was obvious she wasn't going back to sleep, not with all that racket outside. She stretched and looked out the window just as lightening struck up the hill. She frowned and shuddered hoping that didn't reach them. "I hate storms," she muttered heading for the door.

She opened it slowly and snuck onto the landing. No matter how much noise was outside she knew there was a chance her mother would hear her. Molly Weasley had a sixth sense as to when her children where doing something other then sleeping at night. Ginny kept her footsteps light going down the stairs and remembered to skip all the steps that squeaked extra loudly. Those were the ones her mother charmed to alert her but all the Weasley children had learned to bypass them at an early age. The last bit was the hard part. The last six steps were all charmed and so the person had to jump in order not to be heard but if your landing was off you got caught anyway.

Ginny bit her lip as she gripped the handrail and bent her knees before she sprung down the gap from the 7th stair to the floor. She landed quietly but wobbled a bit before falling on her bum. Quietly, thank goodness, and with only a small 'oomph'.

"Ginny?" Ginny gasped and her red hair slapped her in the face as her head whipped around to face the voice.

Harry Potter was standing in the doorway to the kitchen and could see her toppled form perfectly well. Ginny was suddenly very grateful for the dark because she knew she was blushing furiously. "Yeah…" she answered meekly and wished her legs would work so she could get up already.

"What are you doing?" Ginny blushed harder and shrugged helplessly. "The stairs creek," she said by way of explanation and was relived to see Harry's nod in the dark.

"Need help?" he asked his voice amused now.

"No, I think I'll stay here, thank- you." Ginny said, her voice rising to a squeak. _'Someone kill me, kill me now,_' she thought desperately. _'Where's Tom Riddle when you need him?'_

Harry seemed to find that funny, much to her humiliation, and came over to help her anyway. Ginny shivered as he hauled her to her feet and patted her shoulder. "Sure you don't want to join me in the kitchen?" he offered and she could see him grinning in the dark as another crack of lightening lit up the room.

"Well if you insist," Ginny replied not able to think of anything else to say. Harry chuckled and led the way to the kitchen with Ginny trailing behind him. He hadn't turned any lights on but she could see one of the chairs from the table pulled over to the back door which was open.

"Thought of sneaking out?" Ginny asked dryly.

"No," Harry said again with humor lighting his voice. "I was just getting a better view."

Ginny frowned and glanced out the door. Only rain. "Of what?" she asked doubtfully her embarrassment starting to ebb away. Hadn't Hermione told her that the best way to get close to Harry was to act like herself? She would ask that to anyone who told her something so…well, strange.

Harry smiled. "Of the storm. I love thunder and lightening storms."

"Can you say 'ironic'?" Ginny snorted her eyes going to the scar hidden slightly behind tussled hair. When her mind caught up with her mouth and she gasped with wide eyes. _'Why did you say that?'_ her mind screamed at her. _'That was so unbelievably rude!' _But Harry only let out a soft laugh.

"I suppose so," he shrugged taking Ginny by surprise. _'Dodged a nasty hex there, didn't you?'_

She gulped and looked done at her bare feet. She felt Harry move from in front of her and when she looked up he was sitting in the chair next to the open door. Another chair was next to him. "Join me?" he asked and smiled when Ginny only hesitated a second before she sat down. However, she didn't relax in her seat.

_'This chair is way to close to him, I could probably count every eyelash if I took the time. Oh Merlin! What if he did it on purpose? Maybe he wanted to be this so close to me? Or worse, he didn't. Maybe he just put the chair there without thinking and is now regretting it? He's just too sweet to move over, afraid he'll hurt my feelings! What's worse is that it would! If he moved I'd be devastated but that's selfish, isn't it? If he doesn't want to be this close then-!'_

"Knut for your thoughts?" Ginny jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. Being so caught up in her mental ramblings she'd forgotten he was there. _'Odd, considering I was thinking about him.' _Ginny let a small, nervous grin light her face.

"They're not worth that much."

"I doubt that." Ginny stared. Being this close together she could clearly see the deep pools that were his eyes and they showed he honestly wanted to know what she was thinking about. _'Well I can't very well say 'you'. That's a bit too soon, don't you think?'_

"I hate storms," she responded instead. The look on Harry's face clearly told her he didn't believe her but he didn't push it. Instead he smiled and simply asked,

"Why?"

Ginny frowned up her face. He'd hit on the second most pronounced aggravation of her life. The first, of course, being her brothers. "Because they're loud and annoying. Because at any moment lightening can strike something on our property and set fire. Because its wet and noisy and aggravating. It keeps me up all night and makes me annoyed and tense in the morning. I can never seem to go to sleep and then the fact everyone else is asleep irritates me. They make everything all hot and muggy in the summer and freezing cold in the winter. They make every thing, even the air, heavy and suffocating and nothing is dry. It's just - I'm blabbering, aren't I?"

Ginny turned a flushed face to Harry who was grinning widely. "Just a little, but I was quite enjoying it. Your cute when you're being yourself and not squeaking and blushing. Much."

Ginny shrugged. "Thank yo- huh?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I said you're cute."

Ginny blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "Th- thanks." _'Well that was unexpected.' _"You think I'm cute?" Ginny blurted out still confused. Harry smiled.

"Sure."

Ginny stared then turned her attention back to the storm outside. It was still raining heavily and the thunder still thundered and the lightening still flashed. "You said you loved storms, right? Why? What's so special about them?"

Harry, thankfully went along with her abrupt change of subject and tilted his head thoughtfully, considering the question. _'You're pretty cute yourself.'_ Ginny couldn't help but think before shutting that part of her mind off. _'Do. Not. Go There.'_

"Well…" Harry started with a small smile and Ginny forced herself to focus back in on his lips.

_'His WORDS! Not LIPS!'_

"I think I started liking them when I found out my cousin was afraid of them." He chuckled at this. "I've never in my life seen a kid that, well, _round_, run that fast. Like a pink walrus trying to get up a hill."

Ginny snorted. "I can't even imagine that."

"Be glad. It was disgustingly weird. Anyway, after that I just started to sit and watch them. They always seemed peaceful to me. Something that loomed over everything in the world and had the power to cleanse it."

Ginny watched the expression on Harry's face as he spoke. It did look rather peaceful as he watched the passing storm outside. "That's deep."

Harry looked over at her. "Thanks, I guess."

Ginny nodded. "It was a compliment."

They sat in silence for a while listening to the steady beat of the down pour. Ginny's eyes kept wandering to Harry's face before looking quickly away. _'Get your mind out of the trenches, girl,' _she scold herself each time. _'Harry's just a friend, if that much. In fact he's your brothers friend which makes him off limits. Ron wouldn't stand for it and would give both you and Harry hell over it. Bigoted idiot.' _Ginny let her eyes wander again.

_'He is really cute, though. No, handsome. He's just about lost the awkwardness of teenage boys. Much faster then any of my brothers ever did. He's fair height which is still a head over me, and has a build for being a quidditch boy. That hair is a mess, like always, but it works for him. Especially now that it's longer. He has dimples if you look close enough and a smile from him could make a Nun convert. Well, that's exaggerating, but still it's pretty gorgeous.'_

Lightening flashed and lit up the kitchen briefly. _'And those eyes are to die for. Every girl I met has commented on them and would kill to have them. A few guy's would too if only to get the same attention from girls as Harry does, even though he doesn't notice the hoards of females flocking him. I guess that's a good thing. But that color is amazing, you could just drown in them. They're-'_

"Is there anything in particular you find so interesting?"

Ginny blinked.

"What?" she asked stupidly. Harry grinned.

"You're staring."

"Oh." Ginny said and she knew he could see the heat rising in her face. She tried to break the look but his eyes held her. There was something there.

"Do you still like me, Ginny?"

_'What? No!'_

"Yes."

Ginny slapped a hand over her mouth. _'Sweet mother of Merlin.'_

"No, wait! That came out wrong!"

Harry had the audacity to look amused. "You don't?"

"No! Of course I do! I mean-! Ugh." Ginny let her head fall into her hands.

_'Just had to come down stairs, didn't you? You couldn't wait it out like any other night? No. You had to come down here. First you fall right in front of him then you start having obsessive thoughts. Then you start running your mouth and then obsessive thoughts again. _Then_ you just _had _to open your big mouth and blurt that out to! Mum would have a heart attack at half of the things that go through your mind!'_

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up and was met with green eyes. _'Great, I'm locked in again. I wonder if he's part veela?'_

"Yes?" Ginny asked meekly.

"Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

_'Lie! Lie! LIE!'_

"A yes." _'Damn it all!'_

Ginny closed her eyes, not wanting to see his expression. She was expecting disbelief or humor or pity. What she wasn't expecting was to feel a warm pressure on her lips. Her eyes snapped open.

Oh. Harry Potter was kissing her.

Ginny's mind went blank and she allowed her eyes to flutter close again. If this is what she got every time every reasonable thought left her mind she would start allowing that a lot more often.

All too soon Harry was pulling away and Ginny had to catch her breath.

_'What in the blue bloody hell just happened?' _Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes and saw a silent darkness there. He was waiting for her reaction.

"Are you part veela?" she asked without thinking. _'That's becoming a habit of yours, isn't it?'_

Harry laughed right out at that. "No," he snickered. "What gave you that idea?"

Ginny shrugged helplessly. "You have a dangerous gift with those eyes, then," she answered instead.

Harry choked back more laughter before locking eyes with her again. The thunder and rain had diminished but lightening still lingered and as it cracked and flashed again Ginny manage to find control over her mouth. "Wa- was that to mean something?" she asked hesitantly not sure if she wanted the answer.

Harry shrugged. "Did you want it to?"

_'Shrug. Look as careless as he dose. Don't set yourself up!'_

"Yes, very much."

Harry smiled sweetly. "Then it does. I think I'm really starting to like you Ginny. A lot."

"Hermione told me I'd have to act like myself if I wanted you to even pay me any mind." Ginny said for loss of any other response. Harry chuckled.

"She does come up with good advice. She said I should say things to make you act like yourself." His eyes flickered to her forehead for a moment. "She said a lot of things you say don't get filtered through your mind first."

_'Damn you Hermione.'_

"That's the truth if I ever heard it." Ginny snorted.

Silence fell between them for a few minutes as the remands of the storms faded away to the horizon.

"Still hate storms?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said as she leaned towards him. He didn't move, just watched her. "But I think I've found a new way to bear through them." She hesitated before pressing her lips firmly to his. Her mind was blank again but she quite liked the sensation of Harry wrapping an arm around her waist as the other went to the small of her back. In return she put both of hers on his shoulders. It was only polite.

Ginny knew that she would still probably feel cranky and irritable later because of the wetness of the earth and air around her but she couldn't bring herself to be bothered much as their kiss deepened.

_'Okay, I'll admit. I absolutely love storms now.'_


End file.
